The impeller used in various turbomachinery typically comprises titanium or aluminium for strength-to-weight reasons. Use of these materials may create a durability problem due to ingested foreign object damage if the impeller has to operate in an environment that may include ice particles, snowy conditions, fluids or any other foreign object, be it hard or soft, that may pass through any inlet screen for the impeller.